The present invention relates to traffic warning signs, and relates more particularly to a mobile, collapsible traffic warning sign.
Regular mobile traffic warning signs are commonly comprised of a triangular or conical shell molded from rigid plastics and covered with reflectors. A conical shell is more stable than a triangular shell when placed on the ground. However, a conical shell is not collapsible and needs much storage space. If a mobile traffic warning sign of triangular shell is used, it will be blown down by the wind easily.